Razia
by Akane Ariyoshi
Summary: Senangnya punya smartphone baru. Tapi sebaiknya jangan dibawa ke sekolah, apalagi kalau sekolahmu melarang handphone. SetoKano, lemon yaoi


Razia

Disclaimer : KagePro belongs to Jin, and this fic is mine.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, friendship maybe? /plak

Pair : SetoKano 4everrrrrrrr /shutup

Warning : OOC, School!AU, maybe some typo(s), BL/Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Contain lemon, dibawah umur lebih baik ditutup /lujugadibawahumur. Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Smartphone, handphone canggih yang kini bahkan hampir semua orang memilikinya.

Melihat teman kita memainkan smartphone sedangkan handphone kita masih handphone jadul pasti kokoro rasanya sakit dan jadi ingin punya juga. Begitulah pemuda pirang ini.

Tetapi karena tidak mau buang-buang tabungan, ia tetap memakai handphone jadul meskipun semua temannya telah memakai smartphone keluaran terbaru.

Lalu suatu hari handphone-nya terjatuh hingga rusak. Dan dengan terpaksa ia membeli handphone baru, karena tanggung ia pun membeli smartphone.

Meskipun sekolahnya melarang handphone, tetapi pemuda bernama Kano Shuuya ini nekat membawa smartphone-nya karena ia ingin diajari sang sahabat tentang cara menggunakan smartphone.

"Kalau ingin menelpon yang mana, Shintaro-kun?"

"Tekan ini, lalu ketik nomornya dan tekan ini."

"Eeh, kalau tidak hafal nomornya gimana?"

"Tinggal tekan ini lalu pilih kontaknya. Tekan ini."

Sahabatnya yang merupakan sang juara kelas itu hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Kano yang kelewat kudet.

"KANO-SAN!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut oranye menggebrak meja mereka membuat yang duduk kaget setengah hidup. Shintaro menyorotinya tajam.

"Hari ini razia lho!"

"EEEEEH. BAGAIMANA NIH." Kano menggaruk kepalanya panik.

"Semua orang sedang sibuk menyembunyikan handphone mereka, tapi para OSIS pasti sudah tahu tempat-tempatnya jadi percuma saja." Shintaro menatap tidak peduli.

"Jangan malah menambahi dong! Aku bukan orang kaya seperti kalian, beli ini saja mesti nabung dulu sebulan, kalau ini disita gue mau komunikasi pake apa dong?! Makan nasi aking dua bulan baru dapat smartphone lagi-"

"Oke stop." Shintaro membungkam mulut sang sahabat yang mulai nyeleneh.

"Tenang saja Kano-san! Aku punya ide." Momo menarik kerah seragam sang Shuuya agar mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"E-eh. Nggak mau, ah."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada ketahuan?"

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak mungkin mereka akan menggeledah bagian 'itu'. Kalau mereka berani melakukannya, kau memberontak saja!"

"Eeh. I-iya deh."

Shintaro yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun hanya menaikkan alis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yosh. Selamat siang semuanya." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan jepit kuning dirambut bagian kirinya berdiri didepan kelas bersama dua pemuda lain.

"Kami dari OSIS ssu. Hari ini kami akan razia handphone. Dimohon kalian berdiri di belakang, kami akan menggeledah tas kalian."

Setelah semuanya berdiri, pemuda berambut putih dan cokelat mulai menggeledah tas sedangkan sang ketua OSIS menggeledah sekeliling kelas. Seperti di belakang lemari, di balik gorden, atau dibawah tumpukan buku. Ternyata benar perkataan sang Kisaragi-OSIS sudah tahu tempat-tempat strategis dimana siswa sering menyembunyikan handphone mereka. Kano terus berdoa didalam hati.

Sudah ada beberapa handphone milik siswa yang ketemu. "Baiklah, kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas waktunya."

Kano tersenyum sumringah. Namun ternyata perkataannya belum selesai. "Kau, yang berambut pirang. Kano, kan? Ikut aku."

"Eh?" Kano maju ke depan dengan ragu-ragu. Ketika ia telah berada di hadapannya, ketua OSIS bernama Seto Kousuke ini menggendong Kano bridal style.

"TURUNKAN AKU, SENPAI MESUUUUM!"

"Konoha-san, Hibiya-san, pergilah ke ruang OSIS duluan. Aku ada urusan dengan si manis ini." Seto berbisik pada dua orang yang membantunya tadi.

Yang berambut putih hanya mengangguk, yang berambut cokelat mengerutkan dahinya tapi tetap pergi juga.

Sedangkan sang ketua OSIS bersama Kano pergi ke kamar mandi. Iya, kamar mandi a.k.a WC.

Setelah mendudukkan sang Shuuya di toilet yang telah ditutup atasnya tentunya, Seto mengunci pintu membuat Kano semakin panik. Ia berdiri dan berusaha menggapai pintu, namun Seto mendorongnya hingga ia terpojok di dinding.

Seto menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda didepannya dan menguncinya diatas kepala kuningnya. Tapi Kano juga cukup kuat, ia memberontak sehingga Seto kewalahan menahannya. Seto pun melepas dasinya dan mengikatnya ke pergelangan tangannya. Agar lebih kuat, ia gunakan ikat pingganggnya juga. Kano pun tak sanggup melawan.

"LEPASKAN AKU, MESUM!"

"Sebaiknya kau diam. Atau kalau kau mau aku benar-benar melakukan hal-hal mesum padamu, silakan ribut terus."

Deg. Bibir Kano segera menutup dan berhenti memberontak setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sang senpai. Ia tidak mau di mading sekolah nanti terdapat tulisan 'Kano Shuuya di grepe-grepe ketua OSIS'. Tidak terima kasih.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikanmu cukup lama." ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kano merinding. "Dan aku tahu, kau sebenarnya membawa handphone kan."

Ekspresi Kano berubah tegang. "Tidak kok! Buktinya, kau tidak menemukan hp ku kan?!"

"Itu karena kau tidak menyembunyikannya di dalam kelas."

"E-eh, itu-"

"Tuh kan. Aku benar." Seto menyeringai menggoda.

"Begini saja." Seto tersenyum mengerikan. "Aku akan menggeledah tubuhmu. Jika aku tidak menemukan handphone, maka kau boleh meminta apapun padaku. Tapi jika ketemu..."

Seto mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kano. "Kau harus jadi pacarku. Dan aku boleh menyetubuhimu."

Seto mempererat kunciannya dan mulai melepas kancing seragam sang Shuuya, membuat empunya panik luar biasa. "Eeeh, senpai. Tidak mungkin senpai akan melakukan hal itu kan-a-a."

Kano merasakan lehernya terasa geli karena sang senpai yang menjilatnya sensual. Tidak mungkin kan. Ia masih normal, dan kini seorang laki-laki hendak menggrepe-grepe dirinya.

Oh, bagus. Ketua OSIS yang terkenal tampan luar dalam ternyata tidak normal. Apa kata dunia.

"Hngg... Ha-ah." Kano menggeliat tak nyaman ketika perutnya dielus dengan lembut, menimbulkan rasa geli.

"Hee... Padahal kau itu laki-laki, tapi suaramu benar-benar menggoda ya." goda Seto tepat di telinga Kano, membuat empunya memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"Aah-Seto-sen-ah!" desahan keluar dari mulut Kano ketika jari sang pendominasi menekan-nekan titik merah pada dadanya membuat Seto makin semangat.

Menekan, menarik dan memelintirnya lembut. Desahan semakin banyak keluar dari bibir tipis sang uke.

"Nnhhhaa-mmh!" Seto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Kano dan mulai menjilat dan mengisap bibir bawahnya sedangkan tangan kiri yang terus merangsang bagian dadanya semakin kasar sedangkan tangan kanan yang menahan tubuh Kano agar tetap berdiri.

"Haaa... haa... haa-ah-ngh-!" melepaskan ciuman, mulut Seto turun ke dadanya dan mulai menjilat dan mengisap tonjolan merah di dadanya. Sesekali menggigitnya pelan, membuat Kano mengerang keras.

"Sepertinya handphonemu tidak ada disini, ya. Bagaimana kalau disini?"

"Aku sudah b-bilang... Aku tidak-nnh, menyembunyikan hand...phone...khh.."

Kano menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang akan keluar ketika Seto meremas kejantanannya lembut. Seto mulai berusaha melepas celananya, Kano mulai panik lagi.

Gawat. Itu adalah tempatnya menyembunyikan smartphone tercintanya.

Menyadari perubahan eskpresi pada wajah ukenya, Seto memasukkan tangannya kedalam celananya dan meremas milik Kano lagi yang masih terbalut boxer, dan benar saja terasa ada benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang keras dan sudah pasti itu bukan kejantanan sang Shuuya.

"Heeh. Kalau begitu ini apa?" Seto mengambil benda itu yang ternyata memang benar smartphone putih tercintanya.

"U-ukh..."

Seto menjilat bibirnya, menggoda Kano yang sudah lemas dan tidak sanggup melakukan apapun lagi.

Setelah memasukkan smartphone tersebut ke kantungnya, dengan santai Seto menurunkan celana Kano sepenuhnya.

"S-senpai... Kumohon henti-aah, nggh...khaah-"

Seto memasukkan batang kejantanan Kano kedalam mulutnya. Menjilat ujungnya dan sesekali menggigitnya, dan meremasnya lembut membuat Kano tak kuasa menahan suaranya. Kedua tangannya yang berada diatas kepala kini mulai berganti tempat, meremas bahu Seto keras. Melampiaskan apa yang dirasakan olehnya sekarang.

"A-aah-senpai, henti...kan... Ngh, aahh-"

Seto merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi mulutnya. Ia menelannya dan menjilat sisa-sisanya di ujung kejantanan Kano hingga bersih.

"Kau keluar cukup banyak, ya. Apakah service-ku sebegitu nikmatnya, hm?" goda Seto sambil menjilat cairan sang uke yang menempel di jari-jarinya.

"H-haa... hentikan..."

Seto membopong tubuh Kano dan memposisikannya telentang di lantai yang dingin. Kano yang sudah gemetaran kini makin gemetar karena sensasi dinginnya.

Pemilik nama Shuuya ini merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan-nekan lubangnya dibawah sana. "E-e-eeehh, s-senpai-"

"Panggil saja aku tanpa embel-embel senpai, Shuuya..." ia mendorong masuk jari telunjuknya membuat yang dibawah menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau menuruti perkataan orang mesum sepertimu-khh, ngh."

"Tidak boleh begitu pada kakak kelas, Shuuya-chan."

"Aah-aku tidak peduli-hnngh... Hilangkan k-kata chan itu dari ujung namaku! Hyaah-! Pelan-pelan, mesum!"

Kano mendesah imut ketika Seto memasukkan jari tengahnya dan menggerakannya keluar masuk bersama jari telunjuknya, sambil digerakkan menekan dinding-dindingnya dengan tujuan mencari sebuah titik yang mampu membuat Kano serasa melayang nantinya.

"Hhaa-ahh!" Seto menekan satu titik yang membuat empunya mendesah kuat dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang.

"Did I hit the bull's eye?"

"Mesuuuum..." gerutu Kano. "Nggh. Hhaa-berhenti menyentuh-aah-bagian ituuu...ngh...!"

Dirasa sudah cukup, Seto menarik kedua jarinya dan menjilatinya sensual. Ia menatap sang Shuuya yang sangat menggoda. Kano mengatur nafas sambil menutup matanya dengan lengannya, malu sepertinya.

'Lebih baik hp diambil daripada jadi begini.' Batinnya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Bahkan sekarang lebih buruk, sang Kousuke menurunkan celananya dan melemparnya-atau mungkin menyingkirkannya karena ada android tercinta sang Shuuya di kantung kanannya. Lalu ia menggesek ujung miliknya ke depan lubang Kano dan mendorongnya hingga miliknya masuk sedikit.

"A-a-a-a-aaaaaa- Tunggu dulu s-sen-mmh..."

Pertama kali melakukan ini sangat menyakitkan, Seto tahu. Ia mendorong masuk miliknya perlahan-lahan sambil mencium bibir Kano lembut untuk meredam teriakan dan rasa sakitnya.

Yang dibawah pun berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan memfokuskan diri pada ciuman sang seme. Berusaha membalas lidah sang Kousuke, berbagi saliva mereka. Kano melenguh panjang ketika milik Seto sudah masuk seluruhnya.

Pertama kali melakukan ini sangat menyakitkan, Seto tahu. Jadi ia menunggu kouhai dibawahnya untuk membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan benda panjang dan besar itu didalam dirinya. Sepertinya ia sendiri pun demikian, dinding-dinding lubang sang uke bergerak seperti memijit miliknya.

"Uuh... Ini sakit tahu, senpai mesum."

"Iya aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, lubangmu sempit, nikmat sekali ya."

"Mesum. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menyetubuhimu terus sampai kau memaafkanku."

"Uh." rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Toh aku sudah bertindak sejauh ini. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam dan nikmati saja ya." Seto menarik keluar miliknya dan memposisikannya ke satu titik. Lalu mendorongnya perlahan membuat Kano mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

Lambat, lambat, dan lama-lama semakin cepat. Seto memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, menghantam prostat Kano berkali-kali. Kedua tangan Kano yang masih terikat menjambak rambut Seto kasar, tapi empunya tidak begitu peduli.

"A-Aaaaaahhh-Nghh... Ngh-Nggahhh- Seto... sen-nhaaa-pai..."

"Sudah kubilang, hilangkan senpainya."

"T-tidak mau-aah-!" Seto menghantamnnya kuat, menegaskan ucapannya.

"Iya iya, dasar mesum-! Nhh... Seto."

"Panggil 'Kousuke'."

"Nggghh-itu kan p-panggilan yang-khh...hanya disebut oleh k-keluarga atau orang terdekatmu...saja...Uhh-pelan-pelan!"

"Dan kau pacarku. Kau salah satu orang terdekatku." Seto menghantam lubangnya sekali lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kano. "Dan beberapa tahun lagi kau akan menjadi keluargaku. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya, kita akan membuat keluarga sendiri."

"Tidak mauuuuuuu...Nghh-uuh..." wajah pemuda pirang ini semakin di penuhi rona merah.

"K-kousuke...aaah."

Seto kembali bersemangat dan menusukkan miliknya kedalam lubang sang pemuda kucing. Tangan kirinya memegangi pinggang Kano agar ia dapat mengeluar-masukkan miliknya dengan lancar, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan kouhai tercinta. Sang senpai mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk merangsang nipple-nya.

Kano menggelinjang dan mendesah keras. Pikirannya seperti berkabut. Semua 'serangan' yang ia terima membuatnya serasa melayang. Sampai ia merasakan sebuah gelombang nikmat yang menyerang dirinya.

"Nhh. Shuuya-chan, aku akan keluar."

"Nghh-Aaaahhh...Hyaaaah-!"

Seto mendorong pinggulnya kuat hingga seluruhnya telah masuk dan menembakkan cairannya tepat kedalam Kano. Sedangkan cairan Kano membasahi perutnya dan perut senpai ikemennya.

"Dasar mesum." Kano berkata pelan. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan itu dengan suara lantang sambil menonjok wajah tampannya, tapi tenaganya terkuras habis.

Seto bangkit dan memakai celananya kembali. "Alhamdulillah, cowok imut seperti Shuuya-chan sudah menjadi pacarku." ucapnya dengan wajah watados.

"Imut kepalamu, sialan."

Seto mengangkat dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil Kano diatas toilet-yang sudah ditutup atasnya-dan menggenggam tangan kanannya lembut. Ia menggunakan shower yang ada untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan putih mereka lalu bertanya kepada sang uke.

"Kira-kira kau bisa berjalan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, brengsek." gerutu Kano.

Sang Kousuke merogoh kantung celananya dan menaruh sesuatu di tangan kanan Kano.

"Aku antar pulang saja. Aku akan izin pada guru sebentar, kau tunggu disini. Pakai celanamu dan bersihkan dirimu." Seto tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Kano sekilas. "Lain kali jangan dibawa, ya? Aku mencintaimu."

Bahkan setelah Seto keluar, Kano masih menganga karena benda pada tangannya. Smartphone-nya tidak jadi disita. Dan seolah kejadian pemerkosaan yang barusan adalah angin lalu yang sepele, Kano jingkrak-jingkrak dan berteriak girang.

"YESSS HAPE GUA BALIK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EEEENDDDD(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N : OH PLIS INI APA.**_

_**Jelek iya, aneh sih udah pasti /plak**_

_**Jadi ceritanya gue pengen bikin pengganti sequel my baka no senpai itu. Soalnya udah banyak yang nungguin, dan doc nya malah kehapus hiksu. Ampuni saya /sujud/**_

_**Ohya disini Momo bukan adiknya shinshin dan hibiya jadi lebih tua hohoho /hus**_

_**Jadi dulu pernah ada razia, semua hp sekelas diambil. Eh taunya dibalikin dengan syarat ga boleh bawa lagi. Eh jadi kepikiran ini www so not gomen.**_

_**Soal sequel. Bakal saya bikin. Tapi nanti. /woy**_

_**Ga punya ide sih hiksu. Sabar aja deh ya uvu.**_

_**If you don't mind please leave a review. Karena review anda bisa membuat saya lebih semangat ngetik :33 /eaa /prikitiew**_

_**Okedeeehh salam fujoo hwhwhwhw**_


End file.
